Krista Allen
Krista Allen es una actriz Americana, que interpretó una prostituta llamada Kristy Hopkins, en la primera temporada de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Vida Temprana Allen nació en Ventura, California. Tiene un hermano mayor Dalton Earl Allen Jr. Creció en Houston y más tarde vivió en Austin, Texas, yendo al Colegio Comunitario de Austin y se especializó en educación. Krista luego se graduó en la Universidad de Ohio con un grado de actitud. Carrera Allen interpretó el papel principal en la serie erótica [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmanuelle_in_Space Emmanuelle in Space] (1994). Ella también apareció en shows de televisión como: [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Days_of_Our_Lives Days of our Lives] interpretando a Billie Reed en 1996 - 1999; [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Married..._with_Children Married with Children] (1996) y [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baywatch Baywatch Hawaii] como Jenna Avid en 2000 - 2001. Tiene apariciones en películas como: [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confesiones_de_una_mente_peligrosa Confessions of a Dangerous Mind]; [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anger_Management Anger Management]; Feast (Pelicula de Horror) y en la serie de television Project Greenlight. Es muy bien conocida por protagonizar un sexy personaje de realidad virtual en un episodio de [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X-Files The X-Files] interpretando a Jade Blue Afterglow "Maitreya", y es recordada por su breve aparicion como la "Chica en el ascensor" en la comedia de Jim Carrey [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liar_Liar Liar Liar]. Tiene un pequeño papel en CSI como Kristy Hopkins, una prostituta que le gusta Nick Stokes, en el episodio piloto el 6 de Octubre del 2000. Ella regresa luego en la primera temporada como víctima de asesinato. En 2001, Krista es la estrella invitada en la serie de TV, de argumento supernatural [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charmed Charmed] como "El Oraculo" durante tres episodios. En 2002, ella apareció en un episodio de [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friends Friends] llamado "The One Where Joey Dates Rachel" como Mable la novia de Joey. En 2005, aparece en la efímera comedia de FOX Head Cases. En [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville_(serie_de_televisi%C3%B3n) Smallville] y en [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_X Mutant X] en ambos interpreta a una mujer que puede controlar a los hombres con sus feromonas sexuales. Además, aparece en el video musical de Toby Keith "A little too late". En 2005, fue una de las estrellas de la serie de HBO, Unscripted. Interpretándose a sí misma como una actriz que lucha por superar su posición como símbolo sexual para así ganar papeles más serios. Allen aparece en la galería de Maxim una revista de mujeres y fue nombrada la #70 en la máxima lista "Hot 100 de 2005". Ella tuvo un papel recurrente en la serie de ABC What About Brian como Bridget Keller, un reacio pero potencial interés amoroso por el personaje principal Brian, interpretado por Barry Watson. En 2007, participó en la serie de reality de televisión de ABC, Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race. Este último presentó una docena de celebridades en una competencia de carreras en un "auto de stock". En la primera ronda, se enfrentó contra el patinador Tony Hawk y el campeón de rodeo Ty Murray. Allen apareció en la segunda temporada de Denise Richards: It's Complicated que se estrenó el 7 de Junio de 2009. Protagonizó un papel en un episodio de la serie de NBC Love Bites en 2011. Tuvo en 2012, un papel recurrente en la serie de drama Canadiense [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_L.A._Complex The L.A. Complex]. En 2013, ella trabajó en unos episodios del show Little Women, Big Cars, y empezó a filmar su nueva parte en Rules of Engagement. Adicionalmente a la actuación, tiene una línea de franelas llamadas SuperExcellent. Vida Personal Es vegana. Dirige un blog llamado "Veggie Boom Boom" con Katrina McCaffery. El 14 de Septiembre de 1996, contrajo matrimonio con Justin Moritt, luego se divorciaron en 1999. El 10 de Octubre del 2010, contrajo matrimonio con Mams Taylor, un músico Británico. Se separaron en Agosto del 2011, y Allen pidió el divorcio en la Corte Superior del Condado de Los Ángeles el 12 de Febrero del 2012. Filmografía Películas *Rolling Thunder (1996) *Raven (1996) *The Haunted Sea (1997) *Liar Liar (1997) *Avalon: Beyond the Abyss (1999) *Sunset Strip (2000) *Totally Blonde (2001) *Face Value (2002) *Zero Effect (2002) *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) *Paycheck (2003) *Anger Management (2003) - Interpretando a Stacy *Shut Up and Kiss Me (2004) *Tony n' Tina's Wedding (2004) *Meet Market (2004) *Feast (2005) - Interpretando a Tuffy *All Along (2007) *Leo (2007) *Business Class (2007) *The Third Nail (2007) - Interpretando a Hannah *Held Up (2008) *Silent Venom (2009) *Alien Presence (2009) *Shannon's Rainbow (2009) *The Final Destination (2009) - Interpretando a Samantha *Black Widow (2010) *Jesse Stone: No Remorse (2010) *Little Women, Big Cars (2012) *Locker 13 (2014) Series *Emmanuelle in Space (7 episodios, 1994) - Interpretando a Emmanuelle *High Tide (3 episodios, 1995-1996) *Days of our Lives (426 episodios, 1996-1999) - Interpretando a Billie Reed *Pacific Blue (2 episodios, 1996-1999) *Diagnosis: Murder (1 episodio, 1996) - Interpretando a Page Tanner *Married... with Children (1 episodio, 1996) *Weird Science (1 episodio, 1996) - Interpretando a Annabel *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (3 episodios, 2000-2001) - Interpretando a Kristy Hopkins **Episodios: Pilot, I-15 Murders y Boom *Baywatch (27 episodios, 2000-2001) - Interpretando a Jenna Avid *The X-Files (1 episodio, 2000) - Interpretando a Jade Blue Afterglow/Maitreya *18 Wheels of Justice (1 episodio, 2000) *Arli$$ (1 episodio, 2001) *Spin City (1 episodio, 2001) - Interpretando a Jesse *Charmed (3 episodios, 2001) - Interpretando a el Oráculo *Inside Schwartz (1 episodio, 2001) *Friends (1 episodio, 2002) - Interpretando a Mable *Glory Days (1 episodio, 2002) *Mutant X (1 episodio, 2002) - Interpretando a Lorna Templeton *Smallville (1 episodio, 2002) - Interpretando a Desiree Atkins *Fastlane (2 episodios, 2003) *Andrómeda (1 episodio, 2003) *Just Shoot Me! (1 episodio, 2003) - Interpretando a Mary Elizabeth *The Lyon's Den (2 episodios, 2003) *Frasier (1 episodio, 2003) - Interpretando a Liz Wright *Two and a Half Men (1 episodio, 2003) - Interpretando a Olivia Pearson *I'm with Her (1 episodio, 2004) *Monk (1 episodio, 2005) - Interpretando a Teresa Telenko *Jake in Progress (1 episodio, 2005) *Head Cases (2 episodios, 2005) *What About Brian (11 episodios, 2006-2007) *Out of Practice (1 episodio, 2006) *Freddie (1 episodio, 2006) *Cashmere Mafia (1 episodio, 2008) - Interpretando a Victoria *The Starter Wife (5 episodios, 2008) - Interpretando a Eve *Dirty Sexy Money (2 episodios, 2009) - Interpretando a Dana Whatley *The Philanthropist (1 episodio, 2009) *Life Unexpected (1 episodio, 2010) - Interpretando a Candace Carter *The Protector (1 episodio, 2011) *Love Bites (1 episodio, 2011) *The L.A. Complex (7 episodios, 2012) - Interpretando a Jennifer Bell Links Externos *Perfil IMDB de Krista Allen (Ingles) *Twitter Oficial de Krista Allen *Instagram Oficial de Krista Allen